The present invention relates to a material handling system and, more particularly, to a narrow belt conveyor system.
Narrow belt conveyor systems use multiple, continuously moving parallel belts for conveying flat-bottomed objects along straight runs. Narrow belt conveyor systems are often used in conjunction with accessories, such as sorters, transfers, accumulators and/or diverters, which are located between the several belts of the conveyor intermediate the ends thereof, to, e.g., change the direction of conveyed items, etc. Such sorters, accumulators, transfers, and diverters, which may be, e.g., powered rollers or wheels, are moved from a retracted position that is beneath the top surface of the conveyor belts, to an extended position above the top surface so that they can engage the underside of the conveyed items to effect a change of direction.
Narrow belt conveyors are popular because of their versatility. In particular, they are susceptible to modification in the placement of the sorters, accumulators, transfers, and/or diverters to suit the changing needs of the users.
However, such narrow belt conveyors also have limitations. For example, the movement of the sorters, accumulators, transfers, and/or diverters can often be time consuming and labor intensive. In addition, the narrow belts must also track accurately in order to avoid interference with the various sorters, accumulators, transfers, and/or diverters that have to fit therebetween. As can be readily appreciated, any structure that provides for tracking must also not promote any undue wear of the belts. Further, proper tensioning of the belts is needed to make sure that each of the belts are driven at the same speed. This has also proven difficult, particularly if the several belts vary in length due to, for example, unequal stretching of the belts over their service lives.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved narrow belt conveyor system.
More particularly, it is an object to provide such a narrow belt conveyor system that facilitates the easy relocation of accessories such as transfers, accumulators, sorters, and/or diverters along the length of the conveyor.
It is another object to provide such a conveyor system that has improved belt tracking while not promoting undue belt wear.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a belt tensioning apparatus for a narrow belt conveyor system which tensions the several belts equally.